


Ending Fear

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [62]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's back to Phobos to see the Echoes on their home turf.





	Ending Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron looked around the area they were at on Mars. They were way off of mission, but the dust storm that had whipped up when they had finished what they had been sent out to do had allowed Spencer to talk Aaron into doing something that wasn't what they were supposed to be doing. G.A.R.C.I.A. said that the Vanguard could contact them but that they could not track them, not while the storm was going. It was masking all sensors.

Spencer was laying on the ground with his suit sealed at the wrists. His hands were free of gloves because he needed to be able to have fine motor skills to do what he was doing. Which Aaron wasn't sure what the hell he was doing. There had been a few sparks and a lot of cussing from Spencer, and that was about it.

The Cabal patrol in the area had been killed when they arrived, and Aaron just hoped that whatever they were doing, no one was going to come and look for them until the storm was over. Spencer cursed and jerked, banging his body off of the console he was half inside of as a considerable spark lit up that area.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I'm nearly done."

"Good." Aaron still didn't understand why the terminal was where it was. There was nothing else in the area for nearly a klick. It was the only thing where they were. Aaron saw that it wasn't Cabal when they had arrived, but he wasn't sure if it was Old Earth tech or just something random from the Vex.

The ground started to rumble a little, and Aaron began to look around for whatever was making that noise. He found nothing and then the rumbling stopped. Aaron turned back to look at Spencer to see that he was replacing the cover on the console and it lit up. Aaron watched as Spencer laid one of his bare hands over a screen, and it scanned it. A small door opened up in the rock to the side of the console. Spencer grinned at Aaron before going inside. Aaron followed behind him, marveling at how well the entrance to whatever this was had been concealed over the long time since the Collapse and now. The door shut behind Aaron, and he heard the hiss of the room filling with oxygen.

"I haven't checked the levels of the air, so don't take off your helmet." Spencer was sitting at a computer in the corner, booting it up.

"What is this place?"

"Just a random shelter. The storms were legendary in this area, and we kept it wild so that we could study the storms and learn from them. This was a research station; all of the equipment is mostly gone from Cabal fire or years of no upkeep, but a few things should be here. I need to bring them online."

"Why?"

"Rasputin wants to be able to track the Cabal in this area, and his sensors in this area were recently destroyed. So I'm going to give him access to this. It's a closed system so he can't get into it."

"Ah," Aaron said as he stepped up behind Spencer. He watched as Spencer typed what looked like gibberish into the computer. A pop-up window showed everything that he was typing. Spencer's fingers were flying over the keyboard.

The screen went black, and Spencer made a pleased noise before he pulled a small device out of his pocket. It was no bigger than Aaron's thumbnail, so he was bewildered about what exactly it was. Spencer ran his fingers over a small section of the console and then pressed on something. A small cover popped out, and Spencer removed it before slotting the device into the hole that was. He replaced the cover and then started to type again.

Spencer's intelligence was something that probably would have scared most men and women off of him, but to Aaron, it just made him all the more desirable. Aaron looked around the room they were in. There was a bed and the room, unlike everything else on the damned planet was clean. Whatever filtration system had been running in the place was damned good. Even after so long of not having someone there. Aaron dropped to the bed, expecting to see a cloud of dust or anything float up, but there was nothing. He grinned.

"Is it safe to take off my helmet?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." Spencer sounded distracted.

Aaron took off his helmet and looked around with just his naked eyes. The room was quaint and something that Aaron could see Spencer staying in short term while he studied whatever it was he was studying. He was sure that the storm study wasn't for anything harmless like just understanding the storms and their patterns. Terra-forming came to mind, a topic that he had only studied because of the Vex. Spencer's tablets were a veritable trove of intellectual treasure.

Spencer's typing slowed down, and Aaron saw that he was typing something and then waiting for a response. Aaron stripped naked before walking back over to stand behind Spencer. He laid both of his hands on Spencer's shoulders before he started to rub. Spencer didn't really react, but he didn't shove Aaron off either. Aaron counted that as a win.

Their armor was interesting to remove while sitting down but Aaron still slowly stripped Spencer of his upper body armor. Spencer was too lost in the world of science for him to really recognize what Aaron was doing. Aaron dropped down to start to work on the lower half of Spencer's armor when Spencer hit a key really hard and then the typical Russian music that told Aaron that Rasputin was around started to fill the room. Rasputin said something in Russian.

"You are welcome," Spencer said back.

Rasputin said something else, and it made Spencer laugh a little, but then he looked at himself and turned in the chair to look at Aaron.

"Dark mode, Ras."

The sound of the music didn't go away, but even to Aaron, he felt that something was different.

"Rasputin is keeping an eye outside but not inside. I see that you have plans." Spencer turned around all the way to face Aaron and spread his legs.

Aaron reached out and grasped the top of Spencer's pants and worked them down to where Aaron could see his cock. He licked at the head before standing up. He grabbed Spencer and stood him up as well. Aaron walked back, pulling Spencer along with him. Spencer deftly worked off his pants, shuffling forward until Aaron stopped tugging on him so that he could get his boots off. The bed was low to the ground, so Aaron settled with his ass on the edge. He splayed his legs, watching Spencer's eyes darken in lust. Aaron was reaching down to stroke his cock when he heard the sound of transmat and a tube of their preferred slick dropped onto his chest.

"Thanks, G.A.R.C.I.A.," Spencer said. He reached out and snagged that as he dropped to his knees. He said nothing as he opened the tube and slicked up his fingers before dropping it. Aaron let his head drop back as he felt fingers over his hole. Spencer pushed inside with two at the same time that he nearly swallowed all of Aaron's cock. Aaron jerked and pushed his cock the rest of the way into Spencer's mouth, but instead of choking, Spencer just moaned and took it.

"Fuck," Aaron said as he grabbed the edge of the sheets on the bed. Spencer worked him like they had been together forever, which sometimes if felt like it but in an excellent way. He didn't make it very long at all with Spencer's fingers working his prostate and his mouth sucking him like he was a pro at it.

Spencer pulled off Aaron's cock long before Aaron wanted him to, even though he had come already. Aaron reached out to pull Spencer to him, but Spencer resisted. Aaron frowned until he saw Spencer leaning up and pulling Aaron to the edge. There were a few seconds of nothing, and then Spencer was pushing inside of him. There were a few seconds of stretch, and then Aaron's body yielded to Spencer's cock. Spencer thrust in and out of him a few times before he leaned over just a bit more and balanced a hand on the wall well above Aaron's head and looked down at him.

"Is this what you want?" Spencer asked as his speed picked up.

"Yes," Aaron hissed as Spencer started to hit his prostate with nearly every single thrust with a small change in his angle. Aaron tipped his hips up just a little more to allow Spencer not to hit his legs as much and it allowed Spencer to move even faster.

Aaron was hard and aching before he knew it, and he felt like he hadn't come already. His body wanted this, it seemed it maybe even craved it as he tipped over that edge at the same time that Spencer did. Aaron reached up to snag Spencer's hand that was on the wall and made him move it. Spencer collapsed down onto Aaron a little before moving to where he was in bed. Aaron moved to where they were both laying long ways in the bed. He wrapped himself around Spencer, who passed out nearly as soon as Aaron stopped moving him.

There wasn't a lot to do in the room, and Aaron knew that they would need to clean up in some way, shape, or form, but at the moment, he wasn't going to do a damned thing to wake Spencer up.

* * *

"Guardian Hotchner, where are you?" Commander Zavala asked over the comms, startling Aaron enough to where he nearly screamed.

"We are still in orbit around Mars. The mission took little time, but we were both a little worn out from the heat, so we settled the Ceres Galliot in a little outcropping on Mars, and both took a nap while G.A.R.C.I.A. watched over us."

"Good. The assault on Phobos was the opening salvo in this war. We believe now it was a trial, the first full-scale use of Taken power in the system. The Warlocks see it as a place of power. The Echo must, as well, I see this Echo as a strategist. It moved to capture the Black Garden, now a push on Phobos. End it, Guardians."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said as he stabbed the button that would wake up the Ceres for flight instead of orbit. He laid in coordinates. Neither of them were dressed for a fight, they had cleaned up better than Aaron thought they would be able to in the little shelter, but there was a few interesting things, like a small bathroom that while it had water, it was cold but had been at least clean."

The flight to Phobos was short, much too short for Aaron to figure out a plan. He wanted to see what Phobos looked like, and the information that Zavala had sent was short. There wasn't a lot, but then they had worked with less before.

"The Aerodrome, really?" Spencer asked.

Aaron looked out to see where they were landing, and he saw that it was the Aerodrome, the location they had taken off from the last time they were on Phobos.

"We're back. This war against the Taken began here--let's end it here." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded convinced, but Aaron didn't figure that Oryx was going to be there. Spencer was too calm for that.

"There is a lot more Taken energy all around than there was before," Spencer said as he stood up to put his helmet on. He tapped a few more keys, and the ship made a weird sound. It was almost like a beacon. "There are several ships from the Reef around here. I'm going to send the Galliot to them so that they can keep a watch and they can come to our aid if we need it."

"Watchers?"

"Something like that. Petra is probably worried about the spike in energy here. No wonder Zavala is worried. There is a shit ton of it all around." Spencer was gone seconds later, and Aaron followed.

There wasn't a lot of Taken portals and such around where they were at the moment, but Aaron knew that it was going to change as the Taken realized that they were there. Aaron was happy to kill all of them dead.

"Swords?" Spencer asked as he started to walk toward the only way that they could go.

"Yes. Let's save ammo for the Echo whenever we find it." Aaron looked around to see if he could see an obvious spot for the thing to be hiding, but he figured it was probably inside of the Skyburner's Keep. "G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

"I have a lock on the energy from the other times we have fought an Echo."

"Then let's go hunting!" Spencer said as he started forward again, a sword in each of his hands. Aaron followed behind to do clean up with his more massive sword but also to protect Spencer's back. Spencer got to be sometimes a little narrowed focused when he was in the middle of killing Taken.

There was little to clean up as Aaron followed behind Spencer and he was okay with that. Taken that they were facing was all the bigger ones. There were some Psions, but that was as low as it got. Aaron wondered what that meant for what they were going to be facing when they made it to the Echo.

Getting into Skyburner's Keep wasn't nearly as hard as Aaron thought it was going to be. While the enemies were hard, there were not nearly as many as there frequently were. A Taken blight formed as soon as they were into the keep along with Psions. Spencer was working on the Psions when Aaron felt something impact him. Aaron turned to see that it was a Shadow Thrall. Those were only summoned by Wizards, so Aaron started to hunt it down.

The Wizard was hiding down a hallway, half hidden by a bulkhead that was to help the Cabal fight off the Taken, which it hadn't. There were no Cabal left on the base anywhere. They were either gone, or Oryx had turned them into Taken. Aaron swapped to his Hand Cannon to kill the Wizard, taking it and it's Shadow Thrall with it. He walked back down the hall to see that Spencer was working on the last of the Psions. The Blight was already gone. So Aaron helped him mop up the rest of the Psions.

"More Shadow Thrall but I can't get past these Psions that keep on splitting and giving me more. There are too many of them for me to do on my own." Spencer took off the heads of two at the same time as he finished talking. A Shadow Thrall jumped at him, and he cut it in half with a vicious swing of his sword.

Aaron helped him and saw that he meant on too many Psions with the Shadow Thrall coming at them steady it was too many Psions. Still, they cleared them all out and focused on the Wizard and the Taken protecting the Wizard. It was interesting to see what kind of resistance that the Taken were putting up.

The room in front of them was circular with several levels, but Aaron wasn't prepared to just cross it.

"Guys, this room is crawling with blight," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. "And I'm detecting poison gas in the vents." Her tone was horrified as she started to speak again. "Oh, and...the Cabal flame jets are primed to fire. So...yes. You've got this...prime specimens of Guardians you."

"Great, keep an eye on the gas." Aaron looked at the Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Centurions that were in the room already. He could see the damned concussion grenades that floated in the air that were ready for them to get too close to them so they could blow, but he was already pretty sure that the one in the middle was one of the Oryx orbs and not a grenade. "Let's clear the room first and then see what Oryx wants."

"Agreed." Spencer nodded his head toward the left side of the room, so Aaron took the right. They both met up on the other side when everything that was Taken in the room was destroyed. There was still the orb in the middle, so Aaron waved Spencer toward it. Spencer jumped down and started toward the orb, he gave off a wicked little laugh and then sliced at the orb with his sword. It darted out of the way and disappeared with a bang. Spencer backpedaled quickly.

The Echo of Oryx appeared in the center of the room as well as more Centurions. Aaron started to fire at the Centurions that were the furthest away from them while Spencer danced around a few of the Centurions taking swipes when he could. It wasn't long before they were moving around. They mostly stayed hidden behind the thing, pissing off the Echo until there was a large area cleared where they could both focus on him. Spencer shoved his swords into their sheaths on his back and drew out his Sidearm. He started to empty his first clip into the head of the Echo.

The jets turned on, and a fire started to come out of them.

"Watch it," Aaron called out and bumped into Spencer when he started to move around without looking around.

Spencer turned his head and it kind of jerked back in shock.

"Oh, wow. Okay, watch the head." Spencer turned back to finish off the clips as the Echo launched an attack at them. They split up. Aaron didn't like it, but it would help them draw fire form each other. They were good at that. Aaron kept an eye on the Echo as he looked around for the next enemy. The Echo got too close at one point, so Aaron called out his Golden Gun and gave him three in the face. The Echo roared and shot forward, it's hand shot out, and before Aaron could do anything, it was connecting with his body. He went flying backward and hit the wall. He felt his ribs breaking and then the pain and a near rip inside of him that told that his ribs had torn something open inside of him.

"The poison gas is unleashed," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, her tone sounded very, very worried.

Aaron heard the roar from Spencer that told him that Spencer knew precisely what Oryx had done. Aaron saw something that startled him. He forced his eyes open to see Spencer using his super. There was not one giant ball, but three and all three of them sought out the Echo. Aaron watched as all three hit Oryx and something moved back to Spencer. It didn't look like recoil fire, but he watched as Spencer seemed to glow a little and then he looked fine, just as Aaron's eyes closed.

The power of the Traveler wrapped around Aaron, and he jerked as he came back to life. He knew that he was in Spencer's arms, but he wasn't sure where he was. Everything looked dark. Aaron was about to ask G.A.R.C.I.A. for lights when he realized that Spencer was holding him with his helmet pressed to Spencer's body, that was why he couldn't see anything but his HUD. He had no way of seeing through Spencer's body. The HUD told Aaron that everything that was an enemy was dead. Aaron made a mental note to ask G.A.R.C.I.A. what happened when Spencer wasn't around. Aaron reached up and gripped the back of Spencer's head to make sure that Spencer knew that he was back. Aaron felt the shaking of his body and knew that Spencer had to be crying.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., transmat?" Aaron asked, his voice a whisper. It was just seconds later that she got them onto the ship. Aaron figured that she had called it close when the enemies had been taken out. Aaron forced his limbs to move more, working on getting Spencer's helmet off and then his own.

Spencer's face was streaked with tears. Aaron gave him a smile, but he knew that this wasn't something that was going to go away. They died in battle more than Aaron would like, but it was the first time that an Echo had killed him.

"Hey, I'm fine." Aaron reached out to touch Spencer's face, but the man jerked away from him for just a second before he dove down to bury his face into Aaron's neck.

Aaron wondered if this was it, the moment that Spencer finally grieved for his lost family, for his dead sister and brother.

"I won't allow him to take you away from me, Aaron," Spencer whispered vehemently.

"And I won't allow him to take me. That's why we make sure that G.A.R.C.I.A. is protected above all others. We protect ourselves. I wasn't expecting the Echo to do that."

"I am going to burn him down to the ground. I'm going to hunt him and kill him and make sure that he takes no other families away from each other."

Aaron wasn't sure that he knew this Spencer that was standing in front of him. He saw the anger burning, but there was something darker behind that anger. Something deep and dark and nothing like the man that Aaron had fallen in love with and nothing like the new version of him that he had gotten used to over the past months of hunting Oryx for the death of a lot of Awoken. Aaron was about to say something when the ship's comm crackled to life.

"Your first mission to Phobos ended with a flight for freedom. Now, you leave that moon with a decisive victory over the Taken." Zavala's tone was happy almost. It wasn't something that Aaron heard that often. There were a few seconds of silence, but the comm was still open. "We start the hunt for Oryx now. We will kill the Taken King."

The comm cut that time.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.," Spencer said as he stood up. "Take us home."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
